Valentine's Day
by Akapain
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig's Valentine's Day 2010. Fluffy alert. Slash.


A/N: This is my first published fanfiction. Sorry if it's a bit crappy, I was still sick (damn vomiting disease & fever) while writing this and I was in a bit of a hurry.  
I fist published this in DA but decided to bring it here, too. I'm currently working on a sequel which I plan on publishing here as a new chapter rather than as its own story.  
Sorry for shortness!

Anime: Hetalia  
Pairing: Prussia x Germany  
Rating: M  
Beta: Kaninkorva  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters used (if I could, I'd own Denmark - even if he ain't taking part in this fic). The idea is mostly mine, but I got 3 prompts to work on from chowdahxhead.  
Alerts: ..fluffy? Crappy... Yaoi; don't like don't read

This is for DA's chowdahxhead! Happy Valentine's Day~~

* * *

"Hey, West, tomorrow's St. Valentine's day, right?"  
Ludwig gazed at his older brother. "Yes. What about it?" He tried to act cool but his pulse was rising fast.  
"You got any plans for the night?"

***

Germany didn't exactly know how this all had happened. His brother had somehow reserved the whole amusement park for just the two of them. On St. Valentine's day. Of course, it was after closing time but even so. There were just the two of them and some of the park's employees.

Gilbird chirped happily atop of Gilbert's head. The bird had eaten itself full of popcorn it had found from the ground and was about to fall asleep. Gilbert chuckled and patted his pet while gazing around and reaching Ludwig's hand.

"Where should we go next?"

Ludwig blushed but let his brother take his hand. "Anything's fine, really." They had already been to almost every ride there were. Germany lowered his gaze, trying to hide his blushing. He was a strong country, warrior and survivor, he shouldn't go blushing around anyone. Especially his dear older brother whom he looked up to.

"Then how about that one?"

Ludwig lifted his gaze and saw Gilbert pointing at a carousel with pastel colored horses and poles and carriages. He nodded and let his happy brother pull him to the carousel by his hand.

"Let's ride this one," Gilbert suggested, "together. After you, my dear West." This time, furiously blushing Ludwig had serious troubles trying not to hit his brother when he helped him to the carousel horse's back and climbed right behind him. He was sure the employee taking care of the carousel was looking at them funnily even though he couldn't see through the darkened glass of the control booth.

"_You're one in a million, oh, now, you're one in a million, oh_." Gilbert chuckled again as he felt Ludwig tense when the ride started and the background song Gilbert had requested started playing.

"You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime, you made me discover all the stars above us" Gilbert sang to his younger brother's ear and pulled him closer. He started unbuttoning Ludwig's uniform top and didn't pay any attention to his struggling.

"Big brother! This is too --- too, humiliating! Stop teasing me already!" Germany felt almost like crying. It was okay if Gilbert did this sorts of things every now and then when there were just the two of them, but with the park employees watching it was too much. And Gilbert made it feel like he was just teasing his younger brother.

"Shh, my dear West. It's alright," Gilbert whispered while removing Ludwig's belt and tying his hands to the carousel horse's pole. To his brother's questioning gaze he answered simply: "Just so you won't try to stop me."

When Gilbert started caressing Ludwig's nipple with one hand and reached to unbutton the blushing man's pants Ludwig closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. Gilbert's hands felt so good on him, the older brother clearly knew how to handle his brother and how to find all his sensitive spots. By the time Prussia started stroking Germany's length the younger brother felt like the world was spinning around them with the same up and down motion as the carousel horse, only faster. The remix song of the background barely made it to his conscious mind anymore. Everything that mattered was Gilbert's hands.

"Big brother" Germany gasped.

"Yes, my dear West?" he answered. Ludwig shivered when his brain registered the older brother's husky voice. He could feel his brother's arousal brushing his hips through his pants.

"Please" He leaned back to rest his head to Prussia's shoulder. "Can can't we continue this somewhere else?" He panted hardly.

"Heh, are you sure, baby brother, that you could hold this in long enough for us to go somewhere else?" Prussia asked deviously and brushed tenderly a vein that ran at the underside of Ludwig's length.

"Aaahhhh, big brother!!" he shouted as he came, trembling almost violently in his brother's arms.

"That's what I thought, too." Gilbert giggled and licked Ludwig's neck before kissing and sucking it roughly. Ludwig shivered and moaned softly when Gilbert backed a little bit in order to admire the kiss mark he'd just made.

After a while the ride finally ended and Gilbert helped his worn out younger brother down from the plastic horse. He carried Ludwig to a close-by bench to button his pants and jacket and fasten the belt before lifting him back up and carrying him to their hotel room bridal style. While walking he watched his half-asleep brother's face smiling proudly. He'd let the younger one rest until they got into the room, but after that well, Germany wouldn't get any rest before dawn.

* * *

Hope you liked~~ R&R thanks!


End file.
